Violet Hill
by Kmy42
Summary: Zerith.- Esta es lo qué de verdad vivió Aerith cuando se entera de alguien que quería guardado en sus memorias... Basado en la canción de Coldplay, Violet Hill Escena real del FFVII, en Gongaga. ¡Lean, porfis!


**Hola a todos los presentes :D  
**  
Disclaimer: El mundo de Final Fantasy VII, los personajes de Zack, Aeris, Cloud, Tifa, los padres de Zack y todo el resto y por último la escena de Gongaga pertenecen a SquareEnix. Yo sólo la altero porque me he es entretenido y me gustan estas cosas.

Datos: Es mi primer song fic. Y tenía que ser de Zack y Aerith. Espero realmente que les guste. La canción es de Coldplay, Violet Hill. Escúchenla, y espero que les guste esa canción tanto como a mí.

¡Aquí va!

* * *

**Violet Hill**

A lo lejos podíamos ver un reactor de energía Mako en ruinas, demostrando que a pesar de los años Shinra tiene ese extraño toque de majestuosidad y de completo misterio. Arruinaba el bello paisaje que ofrecía aquella zona llena de hermosos y altos árboles que era Gongaga, donde se podía percibir un aire de completa desolación. Cerré los ojos mientras empecé a caminar al lado de mis dos amigos.

Cloud tenía un rostro de completa seriedad, con su pelo rubio moviéndose gracias a la suave y fina brisa que había por ahí. Sus ojos de un color azul verdoso, que me recordaban tanto a ti, no se inmutaban frente a nada y hasta el momento, a nadie. Esa espada que él lleva en su ancha y musculosa espalda empieza a brillar extrañamente por los rayos del sol que se empiezan a esconder. Mientras, Tifa caminaba como sólo ella sabía, mientras su largo pelo negro se movía al compás de sus pasos. Yo, en el medio de ambos, caminaba apreciando todo a mi alrededor.

Había un pequeño cementerio a la derecha del único camino por dónde podíamos ir. Nunca me ha gustado interrumpir a alguien en el cementerio, por ello les dije a Cloud y a Tifa que fueran a hablar con ellos. A lo lejos, sin lugar a dudas en una radio, se oía una canción que me gusta mucho y cerré los ojos para disfrutarla.

**Was a long a dark December  
From the rooftoops I remember  
There was snow, white snow**

_Era un oscuro y negro Diciembre  
Desde los tejados, recuerdo  
Había nieve, blanca nieve_

Hacía mucho que no escuchaba esa maravillosa canción, me gustaba mucho y cada vez que la oía no podía parar de tararearla. Me quedé mirando las casas sencillas de este pequeño pueblo, con sus tejados de color Calipso y su toque hogareño. Luego Tifa me hizo una pequeña señal con su mano para que volviera de la luna.

- Creo que lo mejor será descansar en este pueblo. Así repondremos fuerzas – dijo ella con una voz bien suave y tranquilizadora.

- Cómo tú quieras. Pero solamente un día, si no perderemos de vista a Sephiroth – dijo Cloud que miró a Tifa y a mí, con su actitud de "cómo sea". Yo tan sólo asentí mientras empezábamos a caminar por ese pueblo buscando un lugar donde descasar mientras la canción, que provenía de alguna de esas casas, me hacía compañía.

… **If you love me  
Wont you let me know?**

_… Si me amas,  
¿no me lo dejarás saber?_

Decidimos entrar a la casa más cercana, que tenía un poco más de vida que las del resto. Tenía unas flores muy bonitas y me dediqué a mirarlas durante un rato, siempre han sido mi debilidad. Y mientras ellos entraban en la casa luego de golpear, me dio una corazonada bastante repentina…

… **Bury me in Honor  
When I'm dead and hit the ground  
A love back home unfolds**

… _Entiérrame en honores  
Cuando esté muerto y toque el suelo  
Un amor, en mi hogar, se revelará._

La casa era muy bonita y a la vez sencilla. Todo tenía unos colores cálidos y era bastante acogedora. La habitación tenía unos sillones colores cremas bastante bonitos y habían muchas fotos, por todos lados. Al fondo de la habitación había una pareja de ancianos sentados leyendo un montón de cartas. Ambos levantaron sus rostros cuando hicimos presencia en su morada, al parecer.

… **If you love me  
Wont you let me know?**

_… Si me amas,  
¿no me lo dejarás saber?_

El hombre era bastante alto y tenía una cabellera negra con muchas canas blancas, que le daban un aire de completa sabiduría. Se notaba que sus movimientos cuando joven, en sus años de gloria, habrían sido increíbles; pero ahora caminaba mucho más lento que antes. Me recordaba mucho a alguien, pero no pude recordar quién. Sus ojos de un color café oscuro recorrieron brevemente a Tifa y a mí, mientras se detenía a hablar a Cloud mientras decía:

- ¿Eres un viajero? Espera… - paró en seco al hacer contacto con los ojos de mi amigo rubio- Ese color en tus ojos… ¿Estuviste en SOLDIER? – Cloud lo miró extrañado, mientras mis ojos verdes le lanzaron una fugaz mirada a los ojos de Tifa, que también me miró.

- ¡Tienes razón! ¿No sabes nada de nuestro hijo? – La mujer se había parado de su asiento y se había puesto en el lado del sillón contrario de su esposo, parada. Era mucho más baja que él y su pelo ya estaba gris; aunque no tenía arrugas en su piel fina. Los ojos azul eléctrico de ella miraron a Cloud, esperanzada.

**I don't want be a soldier  
with the captain of some sinking ship  
with snow, far below**

_Yo no quiero ser un soldado  
con el capitán de un barco hundiéndose  
con la nieve, en lo profundo_

No sabía qué pensar. Hasta que una frase cambia totalmente mi mundo durante un momento que me pareció eterno.

- Su nombre es Zack – La voz del hombre se convirtió en un eco para mis oídos con ese nombre. Y, con ello, mis ojos se abrieron y adoptaron la forma de platos casi inmediatamente. Yo no quería saber más de ti, quería que te mantuvieras en mi memoria y conservarte ahí… pero una vez pierdo otra batalla.

- Han pasado diez años desde que dejó la ciudad, diciendo que no quería vivir en el país… - La mujer no cabía en su propia esperanza, parecía que hubiera esperado todo este tiempo… ¿qué cosa? ¿Lo mismo que yo, tal vez?

**If you love me  
Why you let me go?**

_Si tú amas  
¿Por qué me dejarías ir?_

Cloud cruzó sus brazos mientras intentaba recordar. Muchas cosas me vinieron a la mente: verte a ti caer del cielo a las flores de la Iglesia como si fueras un perfecto ángel, verte regalarme una cinta rosa, construyendo el carrito de flores, el abrazo que nos dimos, las risas… Mi corazón estaba impaciente, si Cloud sabía algo…

- Hmmmmm… No lo sé – dijo finalmente. El aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo y parecía que mis sentimientos eran atajados por ese cuchillo y de una manera única, los sacaba a superficie. Mis ojos no aguantaban más las lágrimas cuando, inconscientemente, pronuncio tu nombre. El hombre queda maravillado y me mira con mucho detalle. Eras una copia exacta de tu padre, a excepción de esos ojos deliciosamente perfectos; tienes los de tu madre.

- Joven señorita, ¿usted lo conocía? – No sabía cómo comenzar o por qué decir: parecía que me había quedado muda, que me había abandonado mi voz. Pero no tuve que contestar siquiera, la intriga de esas dos personas no dejaba lugar para respuestas. La mujer se acercó un poco más a mí.

- Recuerdo que hace él nos escribió hace 6 y 7 años contándonos que tenía una novia. ¿Es posible que hayas sido tú? – la felicidad de esa mujer estaba fuera de todo contexto. Decidí comenzar…

- Esto no… - Pero no pude más. Mi corazón sentía demasiadas cosas y me resultó raro que no haya explotado. Decidí que sería mejor que me fuera de ahí. Salí por la puerta, oyendo a Tifa decir tu nombre también…

Fui a un pequeño callejón mientras seguía oyendo esa canción a la lejanía. No puedo creerlo. Ésta es tu ciudad natal, Gongaga. Aquí naciste, aquí creciste, aquí decidiste hacer tus sueños e irte de aquí para poder cumplirlos… ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué?

**I took my love down to Violet Hill  
There we sat in snow  
All that time he was silent hill**

_Llevé mi amor hasta Violet Hill  
Estábamos sentados en la nieve  
Sin embargo, todo el tiempo, él estaba callado_

Yo quiero saber de ti, quiero saber cómo estás, qué ha sido de ti… un día éramos novios, felices juntos. Yo te amaba en cuerpo y alma, supongo que por ser tú mi primer amor, pero con el tiempo supe que tú eres mi único amor. No verte durante cuatro largos años me hicieron ver eso, y deseaba con más fuerza que antes que estuvieras conmigo, sentir la presión de tus labios con los míos, de saber que me querías…

No lo logré evitar. Las lágrimas brotaron una a una. Y yo las quería dejar correr mientras la canción me mostraba los sentimientos que florecían de mí…

**So if you love me  
Wont you let me know?**

_Entonces, si tú me amas  
¿No me lo dejarás saber?_

Te quiero a mi lado, tan sólo te quiero a mi lado… Hasta que una mano suavemente se apoya en uno de mis hombros y pienso, con esperanza, que eres tú, pero me doy cuenta al girar sobre mí misma que es Cloud, que lo veo con cara preocupada. Me indica que tus padres nos invitaron a dormir allí por esta noche y yo asiento mientras me limpio las lágrimas que no paran de correr.

Tus padres, Zack y Victoria, eran muy humildes y me trataron muy bien. Hablamos de ti y veo que también les has roto el corazón por tu ausencia. Me mostraron muchas cartas y vi con gran cariño a ese bebé, niño, adolescente y adulto que eres en las fotos. En todas están tu hermosa sonrisa que es como si tú me estuvieras sonriendo a mí. ¿Dónde estás?

Al final, se hizo de noche. Había una habitación de huéspedes con sólo dos camas y tú habitación. Yo les pedí humildemente si podía ir allí y ellos no me lo negaron. Me despedí de mis amigos y fui hasta allí.

Debo admitirlo, ver esta parte de la casa me hace pensar enseguida que aquí dormías. Todo lleno de cosas azules y con noticias de SOLDIER. Tenía sueño, por eso me acurruqué en tu cama enseguida, sin antes ponerme un pijama que tu madre me prestó amablemente. Al apoyar mi cabeza en la almohada sentí tu olor, tu fragancia. Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar.

**If you love me  
Wont you let me know?**

_Si tú me amas  
¿No me lo dejarás saber?_

Te quiero a mi lado, Zack. Te necesito ahora más que nunca. Por favor, dime dónde estás.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

No lo pude evitar xD. Tenía que hacer un songfic de ésta pareja y tenía que ser esta canción. Se que les dije que iba a haber un CloudTifa, pero no se donde mierda deje mi historia en el PC y tardaré milenios buscando. Paciencia por favor :( Con respecto a cómo surgió ésta hermosa historia, que realmente me gustó como me quedó, fue gracias a que escuché esta canción y pensé enseguida en ellos con la mayoría de ella. Sólo aquellas partes que quería en este songfic las incluí, porque lo otro lo encontraba innecesario... además que yo me emociono mucho cuando Aeris se entera que Zack proviene de Gongaga... esa escena del FFVII me hizo gustó tanto que debía escribir al respecto... y aquí está. Obvio que le alteré algunas cositas, pero era por el bien de la historia.

No tengo nada más que decir. Amo como me quedó, espero que a ustedes también les guste. Como es el primer songfic, espero los reviews para comentarios y todo eso.

Besos a todos, ¡reviews! Porfavaaaa xD

**Kmy42**


End file.
